Action ou Vérité (OS, PWP)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean et human!Castiel jouent à "Action ou Vérité" en attendant que Sam reviennent avec le souper, et Castiel fait une découverte très intéressante, au grand dam de Dean... Se situe dans la saison 9, après que Castiel ait couché avec April (*vomit*) et SANS qu'il se fasse chasser du bunker parce que fuck this storyline. Donc zéro spoilers !


**Ho ho ho, Noël n'est pas fini, gentes dames ! Voici un deuxième PWP bien dévergondé comme je les aime ;) Inspiré par la génialissime chanson "Cherry Pie" de Warrant (apparue dans Supernatural dans le 5x13 et le 10x01) qui a toujours le chic pour me transformer en bad girl, et dans mon délire, je me suis dit, et si c'était pareil pour Dean ? Après tout il a déjà rêvé de striptease avec cette musique en fond...**

**Bref, bonne lecture et dites-moi si Dean et Castiel étaient OOC .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean était affalé sur le vieux canapé en cuir couleur cognac du bunker, face à un tout aussi vieux poste de télévision qui allait surement finir par lui griller les neurones à force de grésiller. Castiel quant à lui était installé à ses côtés, les mains sur les genoux, à une distance raisonnable.<p>

Un léger sourire courba le coin de sa bouche; l'ex-ange avait enfin fini par comprendre le concept de "d'espace personnel".

Tous deux regardaient un vieux film en noir et blanc qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un carton. Ils n'avaient pas le câble à dix mètres sous terre. Bien sûr. Cela mettait Dean en rogne, surtout qu'il aurait bien aimé voir la suite de _Dr. Sexy_.

Mais au lieu de ça, il devait se farcir un navet à l'eau de rose où les acteurs étaient tellement maquillés et tirés à quatre épingles qu'ils ressemblaient à des mannequins, du genre flippant que Sam et lui avaient dû combattre une fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu' "action ou vérité" ? demanda soudain Castiel, tirant Dean de ses pensées par la même occasion.

- Un jeu dangereux, répondit le chasseur en buvant une gorgée de bière. Dangereux et stupide, surtout.

La protagoniste venait de demander à ce qui semblait être son futur amant de jouer audit jeu, avec force battement de cils. Castiel fixait toujours Dean, d'un air qui disait clairement _mais encore ? _Il soupira et poursuivit ses explications:

- En gros, A demande à B "action ou vérité" et si B répond "action" il devra faire ce que lui dit A et si il répond "vérité", il devra répondre à la question de A sans mentir.

Satisfait, Castiel reporta son attention sur le film, les sourcils à peine plus froncés.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, en silence, tandis qu'ils buvaient leurs bières à tour de rôle. Dean observa Castiel du coin de l'œil; il était humain depuis peu, mais s'habituait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle condition.

Si on excluait cet _incident_.

Celui dont Dean aurait souhaité ne jamais être témoin.

C'était juste une coïncidence. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme on dit. Dean ne faisait que passer devant ce qui était devenu la chambre de l'ex-ange quand des... _bruits_ l'avaient alerté. Craignant qu'il fût en danger, il l'avait épié par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la main déjà prête sur le manche de son couteau.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour des grognements de douleur étaient en fait des grognements de plaisir.

Castiel était étendu sur le dos, au beau milieu de son lit, et se branlait avec la vigueur d'un adolescent puceau. Son torse couvert de sueur se soulevait et se contractait, à demi-dissimulé sous sa chemise ouverte. Aucune gêne, aucune pudeur. Les yeux fermés, une profonde ride barrant son front alors qu'il se perdait dans ces sensations nouvelles et addictives.

Dean avait refermé sa bouche ainsi que la porte, ce que Castiel n'avait même pas remarqué, et sûrement qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté même s'il était entré pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger au dîner.

Bien sûr, corps humain égale besoins humains égale manger, dormir, baiser. L'être humain restait un animal, malgré toutes nos tentatives pour le domestiquer. Cela n'empêche pas que Dean avait un peu de peine à oublier ce qu'il avait vu et à assimiler la nouvelle nature de son ami.

Ami qui pivota son buste dans sa direction et replia sa jambe droite sur le sofa afin de lui faire face. Le chasseur l'interrogea du regard, les sourcils en vagues.

- Dean... Action ou vérité ?

La façon dont Castiel lui avait posé la question envoya un frisson le long de son échine.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je joue pas à ces conneries, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus bourrue qu'il ne l'avait voulue.

- Dean, s'il-te-plait... Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il était scandalisé. Lui ? "_Craindre_" ? Ce mot lui était inconnu. Cependant, c'était bien la peur qui lui tordait les boyaux, même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. L'ex-ange le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux bleus innocents et il finit par céder. Décidément, Sam et lui auraient toujours raison de sa résistance. Foutus yeux de chien battu.

- Très bien. Vérité.

Castiel plissa les yeux, surpris par ce choix. Cela le surprenait aussi à vrai dire, mais Dean savait qu'il pouvait toujours mentir, au cas-où.

- Quel est ta tarte préférée ?

Dean émit un son qui ressembla à un soupir mêlé de rire. _Ah si ce n'est que ça_.

- Noix de pécan. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

_Mmh, alors on ne se risque pas non plus..._

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Plus de dix mille ans. Action ou vérité ?

Les yeux verts du chasseur s'écarquillèrent. _Waouh. Et lui qui se plaignait de ses articulations_.

- Vérité, répondit Dean en leur ouvrant ce qui serait déjà leur troisième bière.

Sam prenait décidément son temps pour leur ramener des tacos.

- Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?

Dean ne dut pas réfléchir très longtemps, à vrai dire il en avait très peu.

- C'était le 4 juillet 1996. Sam avait 13 ans. On avait réussi à se dégoter des feux d'artifices et on les avait fait exploser dans une prairie, à l'extérieur de la ville. C'était... magnifique. Sam criait et riait, dansait dans l'herbe, le visage illuminé par les couleurs des feux... Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

Il se racla la gorge, ému par ces réminiscences d'un autre temps. Castiel le regardait avec une infinie tendresse, les yeux brillants. Gêné, Dean lui sourit brièvement puis dit:

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Ok... Est-ce que Jésus existe ?

- Oui, c'était un des premiers anges créés par Dieu. Seuls les anges peuvent guérir des personnes comme il l'a fait. Il a aussi été le premier prophète.

- Sérieux ? ça ferait tomber plus d'un Chrétien des nues, ça.

- En effet, donc ne le répète à personne, pas même à Sam.

- Ok.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Quelle est la chose la plus gênante que tu aies dû faire ?

Dean grimaça; les questions n'étaient plus innocentes. Lui qui pensait avoir échappé au pire... Il passa une main sur son visage avant de fixer Castiel, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

- Aucune, en fait.

- ... Tu mens, Dean.

- Mais n- comment tu le sais ?!

- Tu souris toujours quand tu mens. Faussement.

Dean était foutu. Il déglutit.

- Et merde... quand Sam était encore à l'école, John nous avait laissés pendant plus de deux semaines. Une chasse importante. J'avais dix-sept ans et il nous avait laissé des règles à suivre à la lettre, mais pas assez d'argent pour tenir tout ce temps... Alors... j'ai dû... improviser.

Castiel buvait patiemment ses paroles, sans le brusquer.

- Je... Y'avait ce bar, sur le chemin du lycée. Du genre VIP. Un soir alors que je rentrais au motel, un gars devant l'entrée m'avait tendu une carte en me disant que si je cherchais à me faire de l'argent facile, je n'avais qu'à lui demander. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'avais pas aimé sa façon de me mater, mais j'avais pas le choix. Alors, j'ai accepté. C'était une boîte de strip-tease. Ils embauchaient des femmes et des mecs, alors j'ai foncé. Au début, j'ai vraiment eu de la peine... Se trémousser presque nu devant pleins de gens, devoir se frotter à eux pour avoir des pourboires, etc., mais avec un cocktail assaisonné au GHB, ça passait tout seul.

Il scruta le visage de l'ex-ange avec appréhension mais n'y lu que de la compassion, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment indéchiffrable... A la télé, les deux protagonistes s'embrassaient fougueusement sur fond de violons.

- Cent dollars par soir. J'étais devenu plutôt bon et le patron se frottait les mains face à toute la clientèle que j'ameutais. La tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai dû lui annoncer que je partais, trois semaines plus tard... Seigneur, si mon père avait appris ça...

Soudain, Dean se figea et se tourna vers Castiel, le bras crispé sur le dossier du canapé.

- Cass, je t'en prie, ne parle jamais de ça à Sam ! Il se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

- C'est promis. Je ne pense pas qu'il se moquerait de toi cependant; je pense plutôt qu'il aurait encore plus de respect pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de ricaner. Bref... Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment c'était, avec April ?

A question gênante, question gênante. L'ex-ange sourit à l'évidente riposte et réfléchit quelques instants.

- C'était... Chaud. Humide. Agréable.

- Ok, ok, ça suffira largement... l'interrompit-il, dégouté et vaguement... agacé ?

- Navré, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Action ou vérité ?

- Action, pour changer.

Castiel plissa ses yeux azur et pencha sa tête en un mouvement joueur; Dean sentit ses joues picoter.

- Montre-moi.

Sa voix était si basse qu'il l'avait sentie raisonner dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il était trop près des haut-parleurs à un concert de rock.

- ... Quoi ?

- Montre-moi comment tu dansais pour tous ces gens.

Dean était sidéré par l'audace de l'ex-ange. Sidéré mais aussi un tantinet allumé...

- Non, t'as pas le droit...

- Je croyais que tu étais obligé d'accomplir le gage ?

- Oui mais là... Non, j'ai plus le physique de mes dix-sept..., murmura Dean en tâtant inconsciemment son ventre, partie de son corps qui l'avait toujours complexé.

Il faut dire qu'à côté de Sam M. Muscles, il faisait pâle figure.

- Dean, je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Tu es parfait tel que tu es. Si seulement tu pouvais te voir tel que je te vois...

Une tristesse sincère se lisait dans son regard, tristesse qui rendit Dean encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Ok, mais t'as intérêt à avoir du cash si tu veux une lap-dance !

Dean se leva, préférant mille fois l'action - toute embarrassante fut-elle - à la parole. Il chercha la musique qui le mettait toujours dans l'ambiance et la mis au volume maximal sur son portable, qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table basse.

La batterie puissante de "_Cherry Pie_" éclata comme un pétard dans la pièce et Dean commença à déboutonner sa chemise à carreaux, un bouton après l'autre tout en balançant son bassin de gauche à droite. Les lèvres de Castiel s'entrouvrirent légèrement; rien n'existait plus à part l'homme debout devant lui, et il le contemplait avec une révérence proche de celle que devait un serviteur à son dieu.

Le chasseur ôta sa chemise, la fit tournoyer dans les airs tel un lasso dans le plus pur style texan, puis la jeta sur Castiel qui la rattrapa sans le quitter des yeux. Ses mouvements se faisaient de moins en moins timides, et de plus en plus assumés au fur et à mesure qu'il s'autorisait à s'amuser et à ne plus penser. Il se mis alors de dos et ôta lentement son t-shirt kaki, découvrant un pouce de chair après l'autre, tout en roulant énergiquement des hanches. Les muscles de son dos roulaient sous sa peau mate alors qu'il dansait, s'abandonnant au rythme et à la bonne humeur véhiculée par la chanson. Castiel semblait avoir été cloué au canapé et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Dean continua sa danse envoûtante et retira son jeans, toujours de dos, le faisant glisser sur ses fesses musclées. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et ravala un rire quand il vit Castiel tirer sur le col de son sweat-shirt, visiblement trop à l'étroit.

_Oh tu n'as encore rien vu, mon ange._

Il fit volte-face et se mit à onduler tel un serpent, descendant sur ses genoux puis se redressant en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Castiel l'observait comme s'il voulait graver chaque seconde du spectacle dans son esprit, et c'était probablement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dean était fier de provoquer de l'admiration et non de la dérision chez lui; il se sentait bien, il se sentait beau, il se sentait fort.

Tout à coup, Castiel se mit à farfouiller dans la poche de son sweatshirt bordeaux et en tira un billet d'un dollar tout froissé. Il fit la moue et tendit honteusement le billet à Dean, qui rit et s'approcha de lui. Le regard au niveau de son abdomen, l'ex-ange parcourut ce dernier d'une main hésitante et le regarda ondoyer sous ses doigts, mi-perplexe, mi-béat, tel un père sentant son fils bouger pour la première fois dans le ventre de sa femme.

Dean donnait des coups de reins aguicheurs en face de Castiel, qui comprit le message et glissa le billet entre son boxer noir et sa peau; son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendait plus la musique. Le chasseur posa ensuite ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules et grimpa sur le canapé, enfourchant les cuisses de l'ex-ange qui se raidit aussitôt. Le premier se mit à l'aise et reprit sa danse, en agrippant les boucles sombres à la base de la nuque du second. Il grogna, frottant ses parties intimes sur le sexe déjà dur comme pierre de Castiel, flagrant sous le jogging qu'il portait; le tissu de celui-ci et du boxer étaient si fins qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être nus.

Dean continuait à le monter avec ferveur, et sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache qui avait commencé, ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient, se dévoraient. Il aurait voulu être le premier à le mener à l'orgasme, il avait envie de tuer April à nouveau rien qu'en y pensant, alors il le couvrait de suçons par dépit, et admettons-le, par jalousie.

_Tu es à moi._

La musique se rapprochait de son apothéose, à leur image, et leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, leurs gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Castiel jouit en premier, criant le prénom de Dean dans le creux de son cou, et le chasseur le suivit peu de temps après; il éjacula lui aussi dans son sous-vêtement, en trois décharges rapides.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, le souffle court. Vacillants mais soudés l'un à l'autre, comme deux arbres entrelacés résistant aux assauts d'une tempête qui cherchait à tout prix à les séparer.

La chanson était finie depuis belle lurette, tout comme le film.

- Alors ? s'enquit Dean d'une voix rauque.

- C'était... Je comprends pourquoi les clients t'appréciaient.

- J't'avais dit.

- Je ne me pose qu'une seule question...

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me feras pour _deux_ dollars ?

Dean lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main et embrassa férocement ses lèvres meurtries.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était plus sub!Cassdom!Dean que prévu, finalement, mais c'est loin de me déplaire... J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas ;)**

**Bon courage pour la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
